


Apples

by Cadaverriffic



Series: Calculus and Cataclysms [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadaverriffic/pseuds/Cadaverriffic
Summary: The school year had barely begun, but Martin had the feeling that this would be the longest one yet.





	

The 9:00 bell rang as leaves fell through the crisp September air outside of Professor Stein's classroom. Inside, Martin Stein pulled a sheet labelled "Attendance List" out of a binder and placed it neatly on his desk as he waited for his students to trickle in.

Just seconds after the bell, a tall boy with dark hair strode through the doorway. "Good morning, Professor Stein!" The boy said, beaming, as he placed an apple on his teacher's desk. "By the way, did you read the paper on applied physics that I sent you yet? Because I-" Stein cut him off.

"No, Mister Palmer, I did not get to it yet," he replied, checking the name "Palmer, Raymond" off of his attendance list. "Please take your seat."

"Right. _Right_. Of course. I'll. I'll go do that now."

"Good."

Raymond took a seat at the very front seat of the classroom and laid his books out on his desk. Martin glanced at the apple that his student had left there. Granny Smith, it looked like.

He hated Granny Smiths.

His thoughts were interrupted by an irritated yelp coming from the doorway. Looking up, he saw a thin, dishevelled-looking boy with brown hair struggling to detach his long coat from where it had been snagged on the door.

"Mister Hunter," Martin said as the boy made his way to his seat near the far wall, "How are you this fine morning?"

The boy responded by placing his head on the desk and letting out a long, exasperated groan. Martin crossed the name "Hunter, Rip" off of his list.

There was no way that was his real name.

Next through the door was a small boy in a blue hoodie that seemed much too big for him. The hood was pulled up over his head, obscuring part of his face. Directly behind him was a much larger boy in ratty old jeans and a flannel shirt. Sighing internally, Martin scratched "Snart, Leonard" and "Rory, Mick" off the list.

"Mister Rory," Martin called. The larger boy looked up at him. "I trust there will be no more... _incidents_ such as last week?" Everyone's eyes flickered to the suspicious scorch marks on the far wall.

"Not to worry, Professor," the smaller boy said from where he sat, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his desk. "Mick'll be on his best behaviour. Won't you, Mick?" Mick nodded, and shot Martin a tight-lipped smile.

Martin didn't even try to tell Leonard to get his feet off the desk. He knew by now that it was a losing battle.

Mick took his seat next to Leonard and the two began crumpling up pieces of paper-probably to throw at Rip, who seemed to have fallen asleep on his desk-but as long as the paper they were throwing was not on fire, that could be ignored for the time being.

"Heads up," Leonard called suddenly, "Here come the lovebirds."

A boy and girl walked towards the classroom arm in arm. When they reached the doorway, the girl, who had dark skin and blonde streaks running through her hair, pulled the boy into a long, slow kiss.

"Why are you kissing at the doorway? You're literally in all of the same classes," Leonard called. Mick threw a wad of (unlit, thankfully) paper at them.

If they heard him, they didn't seem to care. The two walked, never breaking contact, to their seats, right behind Raymond. His face lit up as they sat down.

"Kendra! Carter!" He cried. "How was track practice last night?" The two winced. They began to recount a story involving two students and a race that ended in disaster. Martin crossed "Saunders, Kendra" and "Hall, Carter" off the attendance list as the 9:05 bell rang.

"We seem to be missing someone," Martin said. "Where is Miss Lance?"

As if on queue, a blonde girl rushed through the doors. Her hair was a mess, and her lipstick was smudged across her lips.

"Hey," she said, out of breath, "What's up. I'm here."

"You're late, Miss Lance."

"I know, I know, sorry, I just... I got held up."

"May I ask what you got held up doing?" Martin asked.

Leonard and Mick had begun snickering under their breath.

"I was, um... Talking. Yeah. To... to a friend." She replied, staring intently at the suspicious scorch marks on the far wall.

"Yeah," Mick snorted, "Talking to him with your _mouth_." His face suddenly fell. "...Wait."

"Please take your seat, Miss Lance," Martin said, writing the word "late" next to the name "Lance, Sara". "And be sure that it does not happen again."

The morning announcements reminded everyone that the fall dance was coming soon, and that there was still time to sign up for the field trip to the Hall of Justice. Track and field practice was postponed indefinitely due to the track being consumed by a black hole. Finally, students were reminded that powers are not to be used during class unless instructed otherwise by a teacher.

Mick could feel Professor Stein's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Excuse me for a moment, class, I seem to be needed in the main office. I should be back momentarily." He headed out the classroom doors and down the stairs, and the seven students were left alone.

The silence did not last long.

" _Oh my god_." Leonard was looking at Stein's desk or, more specifically, the fruit that had been placed upon it.

"Raymond, did you _seriously_ put an apple on the teacher's desk?" He swivelled his head around, giving him a disbelieving look. "What are you, a schoolgirl from 1958?"

"That is a token of my appreciation for all that Professor Stein does for us here at this School," Raymond said, crossing his arms. "And that's totally still a thing that people do," He looked around. "Right?"

Kendra gave him a sympathetic look while Carter pretended to be very interested in the suspicious scorch marks on the far wall. Raymond groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Is that a Granny Smith?" Sara asked. "Does anyone even _like_ those?"

"Nah," Said Leonard.

"No," Said Kendra and Carter, in unison.

It was unclear exactly what Rip said, but the muffled sound that came from his desk sounded suspiciously like a "Nope".

"I like Granny Smiths," said Mick.

"Mick, you like _all_ food," said Sara.

Mick frowned a bit. "Not _all_ food," he said. "Ever tried vegan cheese?"

Before anyone could ask when Mick had eaten vegan cheese, Professor Stein re-entered the classroom.

"Hey, Glasses," Mick called. "Can I have your apple? I'm hungry."

"First of all, Mister Rory," he said, somewhat irritated, "I'd prefer if you called me _Professor Stein_. And yes," he sighed, "You may eat the apple. I don't particularly care for Granny Smiths anyway."

Kendra reached over and gently patted Raymond's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea for a Legends high school AU in my head for months now. I wanted to write a "chapter one", and then this happened. This is actually my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so, if you like this, feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
